I'm Jealous
by MeeMey
Summary: [Complete] Mengisahkan Baekhyun yang cemburu kepada Chanyeol dan ingin membalas dendam yang berujung 'bermain' bersama Chanyeol. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Baekhyun Chanyeol/BaekxYeol.


**질투나요** **(I'm Jealous)**

Cast : Baekhyun x Chanyeol

Warning : OOC/NC/AdultActivity/Yaoi/BoysLove/Lemon/BoyxBoy/Shounen-Ai/DL DR

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Length :Oneshoot

18+ and 20% real.

Disclaimer : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol punya Tuhan, bapak mamaknya, dan SM. Tapi cerita ini murni dari pegunungan otak saya #YEHET (Hestek yehet).

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Forget Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respec Author #Yehet**

Siapa yang tidak mengenali ChanBaek (Chanyeol Baekhyun)? Tentunya kalian mengenali mereka bukan? Yap. Benar sekali, sangat benar. Mereka berdua adalah couples member EXO yang sering di couple'kan oleh sebagian besar fans EXO. Siapa yang tau bagaimana kehidupan asli mereka?

Hari ini, tanggal 25 April 2015 EXO tampil di Music Core untuk mempromosikan album kedua mereka EXODUS dan mereka memenangkan sebuah penghargaan untuk ke 14 kalinya.

Baekhyun hanya duduk diam sembari memainkan Handphonenya asal, dia sangat kesal bercampur sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih, ada hoax yang mengatas namakan salah satu member mereka bermata panda yang saat itu sedang cidera –yang akhirnya _beneran_ keluar. Lalu, satu yang membuat Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol sang pujaan hatinya lebih memilih baju bermotif sama dengan Chen dan Xiumin, dan Baekhyun yang kesal pun akhirnya memilih baju yang memang berbeda sendiri dari yang lainnya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan pada Baekhyun mengapa dia lebih memilih baju yang berbeda darinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun makin kesal dan merasakan 'sedikit' kecewa.

Pada saat show berlangsung, Baekhyun lebih merasa cemburu karna di menit 0:47 Chanyeol terlalu menyentuh bagian tubuh Suho dengan lekat dan hampir menyentuh kebanggaan Suho. Lalu Baekhyun merasa dia harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, yaitu dengan cara menyentuh Kai dengan intens di menit 2:15. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun merasakan yang Baekhyun rasakan juga. Chanyeol yang mendapat part rapp tak lama setelah itupun melakukannya dengan asal-asalan. Terdengar suara marah Chanyeol saat melakukan rapp dan dance dengan sembarangan. Lalu, Chanyeol pun lebih memilih untuk menggoda fans dengan melakukan wink.

 ***DressRoom EXO***

Chanyeol yang baru sampai diruang ganti pun langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan Auto-focus Chanyeol yang seketika dapat mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Seketika, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan intens dan menghirup aroma Strawberry Shampoo Baekhyun yang masih melekat dirambut halusnya. Baekhyun yang terkejut pun dengan otomatis menolehkan kepalanya guna mencari tahu siapa yang sudah berani memeluk dirinya selain Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun saat melihat Chanyeol sendirilah yang memeluknya dengan erat sambil menghirup pucuk kepalanya walaupun napas Chanyeol masih terburu-buru.

"Hey, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mengusap pundak seseorang selain aku dengan intens? Huh?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan marah yang dibuat-buat. Memang hal seperti ini sering terjadi, apalagi kalau Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mengetahui kesalahannya sendiri dan semakin menggoda Baekhyun dengan cara membuat Baekhyun cemburu. Chanyeol melakukan hal semacam ini pasti ada suatu alasannya bukan? Yap, tentu. Kalian tahu? Tadi malam Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan 'jatah' dari Baekhyun dan paginya dia membuat Baekhyun cemburu habis-habisan. Tapi _malahan_ Chanyeol lah yang sangat cemburu disini, _senjata makan tuan ternyata haha!_.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Tuan Park! Kau lebih memilih baju yang sama dengan Chen dan Xiumin hyung. Oh! Dan satu lagi, tanganmu terlalu dekat dengan bagian bawah Suho hyung." Baekhyun menjelaskan itu semua dengan menatap Chanyeol sengit menggunakan mata sipitnya yang penuh eyeliner dan di akhiri dengan sebuah pout lucu Baekhyun.

"Ahh. Jadi hanya karna itu, Princess kecilku? Salahkan dirimu juga, Princess! Kau tidak memberikan lelaki tampan ini 'jatah' tadi malam." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata 'jatah'.

"Astaga Tuhan, Giant. Tadi malam Baekkie baru pulang latihan vokal bersama Suho hyung dan Kyungie. Itu menguras tenaga lebih, asal kau tahu." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan sebal.

"Aku bisa menghilangkan penatmu, Sayang. Percaya lah." Chanyeol berbisik dengan seduktif didekat daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Penatku hilang? Saat malam itu saja, Tuan Park. Paginya Baekkie harus pegal-pegal karna kau pasti akan menghabiskan malam lebih dari satu ronde."

"Hey, berhenti bermesraan disini. Ayo kita pulang ke Dorm." Ucap sang Leader Suho sambil menenteng mantel hangatnya dan keluar dari ruang ganti EXO.

 ***Dorm***

Ketika baru melepas sepatu, Baekhyun dapat merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol mengusap butt sexy Baekhyun seduktif. Seketika, Baekhyun berdiri dan menoleh ke Chanyeol yang sedang bersmirk ria.

"Kajja Chagi-ya, Penisku sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali kerumahnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya dipenisnya yang masih tertutupi celana Jeans. Ide nakal terlintas dikepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengeluari smirk yang tidak kalah mengerikan tapi _malah_ terkesan unyu. Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy facenya kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekkie lelah, Daddy" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas pelan penis Chanyeol. Lalu melepas kancing dan sleting celana Chanyeol, dielusnya lah penis setengah tegang Chanyeol dari luar celana dalam Chanyeol.

"Daddy?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan sejurus kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun ala Koala Style ke kamar mereka. Sesampainya dikamar, Chanyeol segera mengunci pintu dan menindih Baekhyun yang sudah dia baringkan dikasur. Chanyeol tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya kali ini, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang telah shirtless memamerkan tubuh putih polos khas _uke_ nya ke Chanyeol sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana guna mengelus-eluskan penisnya sendiri.

"Daddy, Alat kencing Baekhyun terasa gatal. Daddy ingin membantu Baekkie untuk menggaruknya huh?" Baekhyun berbicara seperti anak berusia 5 tahun dengan wajah horny seperti itu?

"Ayo sini daddy liat ne?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil lepas celana sekaligus celana dalam Baekhyun dan membuangnya kearah samping. Chanyeol menangkup penis mungil Baekhyun dan meniupi lubang kecil diatas Penis Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan tangannya di penis Baekhyun.

 _'Sudah tegang, tapi masih mungil saja. haha'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Daddy. Geli dad. Jebal.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tengadah menahan nikmat akibat permainan tangan Chanyeol dibawah sana. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu dibawah sana. "D-Daddy curangh.. shh.." Lanjutnya.

"Huh? Jebal apa huh? Curang kenapa huh?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang sudah berhenti bergerak dan berjalan kemeja nakas disamping kasur mereka. Chanyeol membawa sebuah balsem kedekat Baekhyun. Dibukanya tutup balsem itu dan ditaruhnya lah balsem itu di atas perut Baekhyun.

"Daddy curang masih lengkap" Blush. Baekhyun merah merona saat Chanyeol melepas celana dan celana dalamnya disamping kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya yang tegang dari sarangnya. Disentuhkannya lah kepala penisnya kebibir tipis Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menerima itu pun dengan senang hati mengulum penis Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil balsem tadi sambil ber _jongkok_ diatas wajah Baekhyun dan berpegangan dengan sebelah tangan di kepala kasur.

"Baek.. Ohh.." Lenguh Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan turun kebagian bawah Baekhyun.

"Gatal bukan? Ayo sini daddy obati" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencolek beberapa balsem lalu mengoleskan keseluruh bagian penis Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Daddy panas!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil meremas sprei dibawahnya.

"Sabar sayang, nanti juga sembuh. Dan kita bisa bermain lagi, Ne?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menaik turunkan tangannya dipenis mungil nan imut milik Baekhyun.

"Ah.. Daddy, More" Desah Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya erat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Rasa panas, geli, nikmat, dan apapun itu bercampur dan berpusat di penis Baekhyun.

"Anak daddy terlalu menggoda, Daddy tidak tahan sayang" Ucap Chanyeol. Lalu, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan ditaruhnya dibahu lalu mengocok sebentar penisnya agar semakin tegang lalu membelai gerbang surga Baekhyun.

Dimasukannya sedikit demi sedikit, dan sampai sepenuhnya masuk. Memang hole Baekhyun yang terbaik, yang cocok dengan penisnya hanya hole Baekhyun. Tanpa tunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan dan teratur. Dia pasti tahu, karna Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan penisnya. Tanpa disuruh pun Chanyeol pasti akan menggenjotnya walaupun Baekhyun belum terbiasa.

 **-END-**

 _boong!_

"AH! DADDY! FAST PLEASE!" Rancau Baekhyun layaknya orang gila yang akan semakin gila bila tidak ditunggangi dengan brutal oleh Chanyeol.

"D-Daddy.. i wann.. AHHH!" Baekhyun hendak mengeluari laharnya. Tapi sayang sekali, penisnya yang panas akibat balsem dan panas akibat hendak mengeluari lahar itu ditutup lubang kecilnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Daddy! Lepaskan jebal.. Ahh" Dengan frustasi, Baekhyun mengeratkan remasannya pada rambut Chanyeol.

"B-bersama.. Sayang.. Sebentar lagi.. hhh" Ucap Chanyeol dengan kecepatan genjotannya yang semakin laju. Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi lubang penis Baekhyun dan mengocoknya cepat.

"AHH.. DADDY!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan laharnya yang terciprat ke dada dan perut Chanyeol.

"Baekkhh.." Desis Chanyeol juga sambil mengeluarkan laharnya kedalam lubang surga Baekhyun.

"You're the best, sayang. Gomawo ne" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan melepaskan penis lemasnya dari dalam 'kadang'nya. Lalu Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan posesiv seakan Baekhyun akan terbang terbawa angin jika tidak dipeluk seperti ini.

"Good night, Chagi-ya. Thanks before" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh kedalam dunia mimpi. Sungguh malam yang panas dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun yang lucu dan cemburuan itu sekarang ada dipelukan yoda tinggi berwajah konyol dan bersuara berat itu. Sungguh pasangan yang cocok bukan?

 **-END-**

 ** _JENGJENGJENG! END HAQHAQHAQ!_**

 ** _Lagi ga ada ide buat bikin sequel di Be Our Slave :"_**

 ** _Dan satu. Mee nontonnya yang 150425 EXO (엑소) - Call Me Baby (콜 미 베이비) Music Core yang di upload oleh Skpb K-Music Live_**

 ** _Jadi bisa diliat disana gimana Chanyeol pegang Suho, Baekhyun pegang Kai, Chanyeol ngerapp dengan marah._**

 ** _Terinspirasi dan malah lahir ini! HAQHAQHAQ._**

 ** _Nista ya :"_**

 ** _Bahasanya mudah di pahami ga? Bahasanya aneh ga? Ini seketika dibuat pas nonton itu :"_**

 ** _Ga sempat edit, ada Typo? Maaf sebesar-besarnya :"D_**

 ** _Don't Be Silent Reader, Respec Author, Please review_**

 ** _Menerima saran dan kritik_**

 ** _Arigatou Gozaimasu, Xie Xie, Gamshamnida, Thank you, dan TERIMA KASIH!_**

 ** _*salam cinta dan kecup hangat Mee*_**


End file.
